Making A Choice
by RockNation
Summary: Response to Coalitiongirl's challenge # 445, AU, Season 3. Angel is poisoned, Buffy needs to make a decision either kill Faith or risk her own life. Angel claims Buffy! Buffy doesn't know. My first story of BTVS. R&R, Spuffy. Rating may increase later on
1. The Plan

**A/N: This is in response to Bloodshed Verse challenge # 445; By: Coalitiongirl. This is my first attempt of writing BTVS so go easy on me. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Angel is poisoned and Buffy allows him to feed off her; but, unknown to Buffy he accidentally claims her. Spike meanwhile after failing to get the love spell for Dru, decides to stick around. What will his reaction be towards the claim? Does he care? Read and find out, Reviews greatly appreciated! **

**P.S. This takes place during Season 3 of the show.**

**********

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Buffy walked briskly through the cemetery, making quick work of six vampires on her short sweep for patrol. Angel had been poisoned earlier in the night and she had wanted to get back to the mansion and to her ex lover's side; the cure still weighing heavily on her mind. _Slayer Blood._ Would hers work? How much would Angel need? Would he drain her? She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she heard a loud crash and faint cursing; going to investigate with her stake firmly gripped in her left hand. Buffy turned behind the mausoleum from where the noise came from and her eyes were greeted with a certain platinum blonde vampire. _Great… Just what I need to make my day worse. Spike._

Buffy cleared her throat, glaring.

Spike spun to face the intruder in game face. "Slayer?" He chuckled, "Well, fancy this!" His face melting back to his human mask, lifting his scarred eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded, hatred filling her voice. "I thought you left town."

Spike gave her the once over while pushing his hands in his pockets to fish out his pack of smokes; finding them he lit one. "I'm 'onna find myself a place to shack up." Taking a long drag and inhaling deeply. "I felt like hangin' 'ere for a bit. Let all the nasties know that the Big Bad is 'ere to stay." Taking another deep pull of his prized cigarette; "What are you doing out 'ere all by yourself, shouldn't yer' be with your soulful honey?" Spike discarded his smoke and stomped it out into the hollow ground. Buffy punched him in the nose making him land on his arse. Spike was up in a flash of black leather.

"Leave town Spike, it's your last warning." Buffy said turning on her heel and walking away; Spike hot on her heels.

"What's got yer' knickers in a bloody twist Slayer?"

"You. Being here." She snapped, picking up her pace wanting to get back to Angel. "Get away from me Spike, before you fit into an ashtray." she asked, finally stopping.

"I'm not goin' anywhere til' yer' tell me why yer' all pissy." Spike stated as he stopped in front of her, his eyebrow raised. "It's the great poof innit'?" He gazed deeply into her eyes, truth be told even though he really didn't care for the Slayer too much; aside from him being the one to off her. He had to admit he could really get lost in her emerald depths. "'eave yer' for another bint?"

Buffy glared at him.

"Wot?"

"Angel and I are only friends, Spike." She took a deep breath.

"Bollocks." He snapped glaring at her. "You will never be friends—" She cut him off. She quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't care what happened to her as long as Angel got back to normal.

"I've heard the speech already Spike, so save it!" Turning on her heels she ran full blast through the cemetery and with no intentions of slowing down until she was back at Angel's side. Spike stood there motionless as he went through their conversation again in his head; _bloody bitch… Why do I even care?_ He went about finishing what he had started before he got interrupted by the time he was finished it was about half an hour til sunrise.

****

"What's the status G-man?" Xander asked as he came in from the courtyard. "How's Fang breath?"

"Not much of a change, I'm afraid. You'll do well not to call me that Xander." Giles warned as he took his glasses off and proceeded to clean them. Pinching the bridge of his nose before replacing them on his face. "Have you seen Buffy?"

Xander was about to answer with the negative before he was interrupted by the door crashing open. "Hey Buffster! Any luck finding Faith?"

"A big no. She's gone with the wind." Buffy stated as she massaged her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"I-I'm sorry Buffy… Perhaps there's another way?" Giles stuttered while resting his elbow on top of the fireplace, "We'll do s-some more research a-and go from there." Buffy looked at her watcher thankfully.

"Thanks Giles, but I just need to be alone with him." She glanced at he best friend Willow, getting the message she grabbed Xander's arm. "You guys be safe."

"Xander can you drive me home?" Willow asked her best friend, while tugging on his elbow. "Please?" The redhead gave her resolve face, and no one messes with resolve face.

"Alright, Wills." He led her to the door, throwing one last look at Buffy and her watcher. Buffy smiled and waved. After they had gone she glanced back at Giles.

"I think I have a way to help him."

"Buffy. I support you whole-heartedly." He started, "You are a strong you woman." Smiling he wrapped his arms around his Slayer and held her in his tight embrace, she returned it fully. Her slayer strength getting the best of her, "R-remarkably strong I might add."

"Ohh! Sorry." She let go of him. "Thanks again Giles. Drive safely."

"Of course." Giles threw over his shoulder as he left the mansion on his way back to his apartment. Buffy turned her attention to the room where she could hear labored breathing, and where Angel is. Upon entering the room she picked up a shard of broken glass from a table, making her way over to Angel's bedside she sat down on the edge and took a cloth to his sweat soaked forehead. Making sure that he felt as comfortable as possible in the darkened room.

"F-Faith?" Angel struggled to clear his vision, "B-Buffy." He corrected himself as he took another unneeded breath. "Did you find Faith?"

Tears began to tumble down her rosy cheeks.

"Angel…" She choked, "I couldn't find her. But…" She rose the shard of glass and put it to her wrist slicing a long crimson line across. Angel looked horrified as he scooted off the bed and landed harshly onto the cold floor.

"No! I'm not going to feed from you!" he continued pulling himself along the floor making his way slowly to his feet he stumbled into the living room and fell onto a waiting Persian rug.

"Angel, it's your last hope… or you'll die." She encouraged, all the while bleeding all over her clothes.

"Then I- I'll die." Angel moved into the fetal position (much like he did when he returned from the hell dimension.) trying to ignore the strong sickly sweet aroma of slayer blood seeping from her veins. "I- I don't have that kind of control." He managed to get out while trying to fight off his demon, being too weak the demon won and came fully to the surface. Buffy dropped to her knees slowly while watching Angel intently as he growled at her while watching the blood drip from her wrist, Buffy grabbed his head and brought him to her in an embrace when suddenly there was this sharp pain.

"Uhn… A-Angel…" _Wow this is painful… _She thought to herself as he continued to take deep pulls of her intoxicatingly powerful blood, "S-stop… It hurts." Buffy whimpered as she felt him latch onto her throat tighter drinking deeper, he could hear her heartbeat slow the blood of a slayer proved to be too much just like he had warned her previously.

Buffy was slowly getting weaker and weaker, her vision started to cloud over as she began to feel numb. The last thing she heard before she let the darkness take her was. "Mine."

***

That's chapter 1! Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Claimed?

**A/N: I appreciate the single review but, I'm in a giving mood so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll post a second chapter just for kicks! Enjoy.**

**Warning: This chapter contains coarse language and mentions of EXTREME violence, 'ye be warned!'**

****** **

**Chapter 2: Claimed?**

Spike was lounging on his newly favorite chair inside an empty crypt of Restfield Cemetery, tapping his foot immediately bored to tears. Sauntering over to his duster he retrieved his trusty pack of Marlboro cigarettes; lighting one he took a long much needed drag taking the chemical induced smoke deeply into his dead lungs. _Bloody well a mess in 'ere. _Spike began making his way to the far side of his new home, grunting in surprise as his foot met with an unnamed object causing him to take a 'bloody painful' trip landing on his arse. Glaring at the offending object with distaste he allowed his demon to come forth as he scanned the littered stone floor, noticing an empty crate. Snorting, _Bloody brilliant, Spike. _Suddenly his door was opened he silently crouched into a battle stance not minding a lil' spot o' violence before sun up. He chuckled when he realized who was standing at his doorway.

"Peaches! To what do I owe this little inconvenience?" Spike hissed in annoyance,

"Spike?"

"What're yer' doin' 'ere yer' poof?" Spike asked as he flicked his smoke to the ground and stomping it out with the toe of his treasured black leather boots. "Come to cry to me 'cuz you can't get 'aid without goin' evil?" He raised his scarred eyebrow in question, chuckling he moved past his grand sire and out into the night. Whipping around as Angel grabbed his coat sleeve, throwing a punch having it connect painfully with his sire's jaw with a satisfying crack. Angel staggered back in surprise, "Shove off Peaches." Spike snarled smoothing out the sleeve that was grabbed.

"Spike! I told you I didn't want to see your face around here again, or Buffy." Angel growled in warning, eyes momentarily flashing amber with emphasis. Spike chuckled silently until he broke into a full hearted side clutching bark of laughter.

"Oh ho, right!" Spike managed to get out between fits of laughter, earning a vicious glare in return from his sire whose anger was growing to the point where he was clutching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white and blood dripped from his palm. Spike caught the unmistakable scent of lingering sire's blood; he managed to cut his fun short as he looked to Angel with interest. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" quirking a questioning brow.

"I gave you fair warning Spike, if I see you again or anywhere near Buffy. I swear I'll spend the next few days reminding you just who is in charge." Angel snarled, "I mean it!" he threw over his shoulder as he turned; stalking back to his mansion not sparing another glance back at his childe.

"In your dreams Peaches." Spike mumbled as he waited til Angel was out of sight, "I do as I please ya poofter." He finished as he made his way due West from Restfield Cemetery in hopes of finding the large two story house on Revello Drive, with a smirk and a backwards glance to where his sire departed. He took off at a leisurely pace down the dark abandoned streets. _Buffy here I come luv. _

****

That's it for that chappy. Sorry for it being so short but I haven't figured out how the conversation between Buffy and the bleached vampire yet. Let me know what you think so far.


	3. Claimed? continuation of previous chap

**A/N: Mornin' all, I have to continue chapter 2 before I get to chapter 3 so I apologize about the wait for it. However, this is the continuation of chapter 2 so please don't fret I will start working on chapter 3 as soon as this chapter is posted. Enjoy! Just to let you guys know this story will eventually become Spuffy.**

**Warning: Coarse language, Excessive violence, and Suggestive themes. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

****** **

**Chapter 2.5: Claiming? Part 2**

Buffy was standing in front of the mirror gazing intently at Angel's bite mark; now fully healed glistening with the remnants of her earlier shower. However, the bite mark had began to grow a shade of bright red where the fangs pierced the smooth tanned skin; there was a dull aching itch reaching up to her throat she caressed the mark with interest. _Why is it all… glowy? _She thought idly to herself as she brushed it off as nothing, more concerned about Angel. After the bite; she felt strangely connected to it, almost like she was chosen for something, but she didn't know what. She giggled at the irony of it, _Get a grip, Buffy. _Suddenly she felt the need to be near Angel. When she found the courage to step away from the mirror, turning off the light and padding her way to her room tightly wrapped in an auburn towel; she entered her room with a sigh. Opening her closet she searched the innards for something to wear to bed settling for something a little more provocative than usual, none the wiser as to her 'visitor'.

Spike was standing under the pine tree in front of the Summers' home bemused, snorting. "What the bleeding hell am I gonna say to 'er? ''ello Slayer, mind if I come in for some coffee and kip?'" Shaking his head, _I'll come up with something… _he thought to himself; strolling up the walk to the weathered front stoop. Spike raised his hand about to knock but was interrupted by a crash, his interest peaked as he swiftly climbed the narrow tree leading to the bedroom window belonging to 'The Bane of his existence'; wanting to be discreet for the time being he slowly raised his platinum blonde head above the window sill only his slightly mussed up hair and his piercing cerulean orbs were visible. Raising a scarred eyebrow, he took in the appearance of the slayer; she was wearing a white lace bra with a pinkish outline, her panties were much the same except they were slightly see through, hung snug around her perfectly sculpted hips; to finish off her little outfit was a loose fitting satin vanilla housecoat. Groaning as his jeans tightened exponentially at the thoughts of what he could do to her at the moment; furrowing his eyebrows in horror. _How the bloody hell would I think that? About the bloody Slayer nonetheless! _As he was thinking to himself; said Slayer had abruptly left the room. He silently listened as suddenly he heard an all too familiar voice. Angel's. _Brilliant. _He snorted as he hefted himself gracefully through the open window.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked tiredly, as she wrapped her housecoat snuggly around herself.

"Buffy… I- I came by to make sure your alright, I was drawn here somehow." Angel spoke confused as to why he was really there. Unknown to them Spike was silently listening to the conversation and mentally hanging the poof from the ceiling with a rope, he grinned at the image that portrayed (Think: Tongue hanging out, and X's for eyes hehehe. )

_No… Can't be, can it? Has to be coincidence. Yep, purely coincidental! _Buffy thought to herself. Couldn't hurt to ask can it? "Uhm… Angel?" she asked cautiously becoming slightly frightened, she cleared her throat trying to clear her thoughts so she could focus.

"Buffy?" He echoed as he himself was brought out of his own thoughts, "What is it?" he finished truly concerned now. For the both of them.

"When you say… er… drawn here. Do you mean like a kind of need?" She questioned, her heart pounding in her tight chest.

Angel looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you know?"

"Uhm… cuz I felt the same way earlier. What is it?" Her fears becoming reality, she shifted on her feet restlessly.

Spike sat there confused for a few moments, _Drawn… Need? _Suddenly everything pulled together and clicked; his eyes widened in shocked understanding. _Can it really be a claim? _He thought as he decided to risk a quick glance for confirmation, silently scaling the stairs to the lower floor he leaned against the wall and peeked. Buffy unconsciously pulled a loose lock of golden hair behind her ear, there he saw it. Bite mark. Everything fit together nicely, "Oh, balls." Spike figured he could make his presence known and tell the Slayer, well at least try to anyway.

"Buffy… I- don't know." Angel stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, his nostrils flared as anger took over his entire being. _Spike. _

"What is.." She was cut off by an unmistakable british accent that could only belong to a certain vampire.

"'ello, luv. Peaches." Spike shifted uncomfortably on his feet just like Buffy had earlier, not knowing what to say he settled for sending a menacing glare towards his grand sire.

"What are you doing here Spike!" Angel roared as he swiftly crossed the room and grabbed Spike slamming him against the wall. "I told you to stay the fuck away!" his eyes turning amber and his eyebrows disappearing, ridges taking it's place and his canines grew an extra two inches. "She belongs to me!"

"Oh, stick it! Far as it'll go ya ponce." Unfazed by his sire's explosive outburst of anger and hatred, Spike continued. "You really that much of a ninny?" he rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Oh right, you are almost forgot. Shove off you bleeding wanker!" Spike forcefully pushed Angel back a few feet; vamping out himself he lunged at his sire; burning with a strange fire to protect the Slayer. He had to admit even though it felt awkward; it gave him a rush that slayer blood never could.

"Oh my god, are you guys twelve!?" Buffy pulled them both apart like a mother to her fighting sons, "Grow up!" she snapped as Angel made another grab for Spike who in turn threw a well aimed kick that struck Angel in the jaw as he spat out blood onto the white carpet six teeth rendezvousing with the settled blood splatter, Spike smirked gratified that he kicked his sire's teeth in. Buffy who was restraining Angel more than Spike glanced between the two heated vampires; although she'd not admit it out loud she was kind of turned on by that little incident. Rubbing her creamy thighs together for a bit of friction she let out a soft moan as she quenched the itch that was pooling in her overly wet panties.

"Bloody 'ell Slayer, lemme' go!" Spike was unattainably aroused by the sudden change of scent from Buffy.

"Promise to behave?" She chided him seductively, stubborn as Spike was at the moment he missed it and therefore didn't call her on it.

"Oi! I ain' a soddin' child!" Spike snapped as he unintentionally pouted like one, earning an amused giggle from Buffy.

"You sure 'bout that?" Buffy questioned sweetly.

Spike glared at her, "You are one step 'way missy."

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" Buffy mocked, "What are you gonna do lick me to death? We both know you can't kill me."

"You never know Slayer." Spike stated licking his upper lip and pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth; suggestively leering at her. All the while ignoring her previous statement of mockery, for now.

Buffy's eyes widened, "You pig." She snapped. _Oh my god just shut up and take me now! _Buffy thought to herself but then her eyes widened once more, _Ooh! Bad Buffy… Bad thoughts, he's evil and soulless. But then he probably would stick around afterwards and not lose his soul. _Buffy absentmindedly shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

"Oink, oink." Spike grinned.

"Ugh!" Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Angel expectantly; who was in turn looking more furious with each passing second. "Now are you gonna tell me, what's going on or am I gonna have to get all bitchy again?" She quirked her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in question.

"I –" Spike cut Angel off before he could say anything.

"It's a claim." Spike answered simply, glancing at Buffy and offering her a small smile. "Unfortunately, due to prophecy and history. You are now his property."

Buffy was literally shell shocked, "What? How?" then suddenly she remembered giving Angel her blood. "Oh god." She whispered as she swiftly brought a shaking hand to her neck covering the bite mark. Angel however, was speechless how could he have been so stupid and careless; he mentally kicked himself. If he were to be honest to himself right now if Spike somehow came up with a stake and tried to stake him he'd probably let him. "Get out Angel." Buffy snapped as she left to go up the stairs, not bothering to glance back at Angel.

"You really done it now, mate." Spike raised his scarred eyebrow, as he dug into his pockets and fetched a smoke and his lighter; he lit the smoke and exhaled slowly. "The question is, what are you goin' do 'bout it?" he asked, giving his sire a curt nod of slight sympathy; very uncharacteristic of course but he felt for him. Turning to leave a voice stopped him dead in his tracks; he turned to acknowledge his sire.

"Take care of her, Spike. There's hope for you yet m' boy." Angel muttered not looking up from his feet. Spike looked at him flabbergasted, as if on cue Angel looked up and chuckled despite himself. "Don't look so shocked Spike. I know how you look at her, you love her." Spike's jaw dropped, he started to shake his head in denial, but Angel stopped him. "You may not now, but you will I can see it. Don't let her shut herself out of this world just because of what I did; she needs to know that she can still be happy. If it's with you, then I hope you put the same devotion and determination towards her than you do trying to make my unlife hell. Please, just take care of her because she likes you even if she doesn't know yet. If there's anything I've learned in my years is to read someone, I'm heading to L.A. I'll try to give Buffy a call sometime soon to apologize, once I figure out how." Angel told his childe all the while boring straight into Spike's cerulean depths as he gave him a slight nod, as much as it pained him he had to hear it from Spike. "Promise me, you will be there for her and never leave her, take care of her." He watched his childe and waited for his response.

Spike was watching his sire in bewilderment; did he really just say that he was leaving? That he wanted HIM to take care of the bloody Slayer? As much as he knew his grand sire, he never thought he'd actually be sincere about something like this. After a few moments he cleared his throat, "Listen 'ere ya ponce, if ya think that the Slayer won' stake my arse when she finds out; you're sorely mistaken." He was about to speak again but was cut off by his grand sire.

"Promise me, Spike." Angel growled as his patience was growing very thin.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath before he spoke, "I promise, wanker." he was distressed to say the least but another part of him was growing rather fond of the Slayer, so he took it as an advantage to make something out of nothing and give it a shot. Even if he wasn't sure if his sire was playing him or not; his vampiric hearing picked up a soft sobbing noise. Spike glanced up at the ceiling then back to Angel; giving him another nod of understanding. He watched as Angel let his lips curl into a small lopsided grin; he turned and walked out the front door without looking back. "Stay alive ya sod." Spike whispered more to himself then to Angel, trying to come to grips with what had transpired here moments ago he leaned against the door frame and watched as his sire disappeared into the growing darkness; the last remnants of Angel was a barely noticeable 'Thank you' flowing in the wind. Spike closed the door with a soft click, hearing a scampering noise from the hallway; he now had one mission, one promise, and one purpose.

Buffy.

****

Okay that is the end of chapter 2 now fully done chapter 2 as a matter of fact. Next up, chapter 3! I hope you guys like how this is coming. Remember reviews people! Lol, have a good day.


	4. Frustrations

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update; I've been super busy with renovations towards my kitchen and bathroom. However, here is chapter 3!**

**Warnings: Mentions of extreme violence, sexual innuendo, and coarse language.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Frustrations**

Angel was stalking towards his GTO deep in thought; he'd be lying if he said that he'd trusted his childe. However, if there was one thing that Spike excelled at; it was keeping his word, or die trying. Oddly enough that seemed to calm the 245 year old vampire, he'd really screwed up with Buffy he wasn't about to make her life worse by making it miserable. Upon entering his vehicle he stopped his hand at the ignition and glanced back at the Summers' residence with narrowed eyes, _You hurt her Spike, I will kill you myself. _

With that he turned the key and put the standard vehicle in drive and sped down the darkened street heading towards his new home. L.A.

XXXXXXXX

Spike sauntered over to the stairs and stopped at the bottom; he looked back at the door as he heard an early year GTO speed down the quiet street, grinning he placed his cold hand on the equally cold railing making his way up the carpeted staircase leading to the upper level. He was met with a muffled crying coming from the second room from the left, thankful that the Slayers' mum was out of town for the week; he certainly didn't fancy getting knocked on the head with another heavy object.

Spike grimaced as he remembered the incident months ago in the high school; he became quite fond of the older bird after that, he came to Buffy's door and listened to the cries that came from behind the closed door. Normally he reveled in the sound of anguish but, for some reason unknown to him this one's cry broke something inside him that he'd long thought lost ever since Dru. His heart. Pathetic right? He raised his hand to knock but the door was opened making him look like a bleeding idiot with his hand raised in a classroom.

"What do you want Spike?" Buffy's face was a mess, her mascara ran down her cheeks from the tears that dominated her ever since she found out of the claim.

"Wanted to check up on you, luv." Spike lifted his hand to her quivering chin and rubbed his thumb along her damp cheek. "The ponce is gone, thought you'd like to know." Buffy melted into his overly gentle touch for a few short moments, although to Spike it felt like an eternity. As quickly as it started she had snapped out of it and glared at Spike, she drew back sharply and decked him in the nose. "Ow! Bloodyhell!" He yelped in pain as he landed on his arse.

"Stop pretending to care, Spike! You're a soulless thing, you're incapable of emotion!" She yelled bitterly as she briskly past him and entered the bathroom to clean up and go patrol.

"Bollocks, this is 'onna be harder than I thought." Spike muttered as he got up and pressed his ear to the door to hear running water from the shower, shaking off the punch to his nose which still rang through his cranium with immense pain. He took the stairs two at a time as he grabbed his leather duster from the floor where it had been shed during his little dance with his grand sire and went out the front door; in search for something to hit, to take out his frustration of being the Slayer's punching bag yet again.

XXXXXXX

Buffy was standing beneath the recurring pressure from the shower head on shaking knees, _It shouldn't be this hard. Why is it so hard? _Her thoughts were mainly on the fact that Spike was the one to know what it was that made her feel the urge to be with Angel, even after the heart breaking dumpage in the sewers during their last patrol together. _Spike. _Spike was only trying to help and how did she return the favor? She punched him in the nose and called him a soulless thing, although not far from the truth, she wasn't quite sure about emotionless he _was_ with Drusilla for over a century. Drusilla was crazy as a loon though so could that really count?

She shook her head as she stepped out of the shower for the second time that evening as if to get the feeling or stench of Angel off of her without any real favorable result she settled for patrolling to take out her frustrations, getting quickly dressed she made her way down the stairs and leaving the house in almost superhuman speed. Before she really knew it she was standing at the gate of Restfield Cemetery, Buffy took a moment and glanced around the seemingly empty and too quiet graveyard. Extending her senses she tried to find what the cause of this odd occurrence was, suddenly she caught an aroma of scents; Whiskey, leather, and tobacco. _Spike. _Buffy immediately thought of Spike. _Why would he be here? _

Just as she entered the cemetery she caught sight of a group of maybe 5 vamps gathered around something, deciding to make her presence known she leaned up against the mausoleum. "Is this a private party, or can anybody join?" she beamed as the group turned to her at the same time. "Hiya!" she broke into a run towards them, jumping into the air she planted her feet into the chests of two vampires sending them to the ground in a heap, getting back to her feet quickly (almost too quickly, for she felt light headed and dizzy.) staggering slightly; seeing this the third vampire attacked her with precision knocking her to the ground.

Spike was across the field when he heard grunting and cheering as he glanced over to the group of vampires to see what the commotion was about, he found a blonde girl on the ground being kicked and stomped into the hallowed earth. He thought of just letting it happen but then he smelt the powerful blood; anger rose inside him as he realized that only one person had blood that strong.

Buffy.

Spike acted on his first impulse, throwing himself off the top of the mausoleum and taking off into a full throttle run; in his nature, thinking it was a party he threw himself into the brawl and started throwing punches and kicks as his instincts kicked in he grabbed the discarded stake that had been forgotten in the fray. Spike grabbed and twisted off the head of a fledgling vampire nearest to him and rammed the stake into another in a swirl of black leather he watched as they both dusted. _Bloody hell this is right fun! _He thought as he planted his foot into another vamp that decided to be heroic and sent him flying into a headstone, breaking it in half it crumbled onto him. Spike made sure that he was between the group of vampires and his slayer the whole time; _His Slayer?!?! Bloodyhell, he's turning into a Nancy boy! _He thought as he threw the stake with great precision it embedded itself into the heart of an unknowing female vampire she crumbled into dust. He blocked a kick aimed at his head, he retaliated with a punch to the kidneys the vampire slouched which allowed Spike to pick him up spinebuster style and slam him through a crate and he dusted as a splinter penetrated his unbeating heart, Spike glared at the last remaining vampire now in game face; the vampire ran off scared for his life.

"Oh come on, ya right wanker!" Spike shouted after the fleeing vampire, "Bloody well a disgrace to our race."

He sniffed the air and caught the unmistakable scent of Slayer blood. Kneeling beside the slayer he investigated her injuries, finding none that were really fatal (At least to a Slayer.) he gently shook her attempting to get the attention of the super girl; once he saw her stir and open her eyes halfway he truly knew that he loved this girl although he didn't like that idea he couldn't help it. Spike knew at that instant that he would do anything for her.

"S-Spike?" Buffy mumbled as she struggled to sit up, "What…"

"Shh… S'alright pet, Spike is 'ere I'll take care of you." Spike inwardly cringed when he said that he should really just leave her there, but he made a promise to his sire and although he'd never admit it; he'd made that same promise to himself. He'd be dust before he'd let anything happen to her; as he thought that he picked the slayer up and began making his way out of the cemetery as he felt the sunrise about to make an appearance, he had an hour at best before the slayer would wake up in a pile of Spike dust.

"No I can walk…" Buffy began mumbling her protests but soon sleep overcame her as the slayer side of her kicked in to begin the healing of her injuries, just as sleep overcame her she smiled _Spike will take care of me, I know it. _As much as Buffy hated to think it she just couldn't help but know everything would be just fine with her and Spike. The only thing that was left to do was cope, together they'd get through; it sounded wrong to her now but deep down she knew if was right.

XXXXXXXX

There is chapter 3, I don't know exactly how their feelings for one another had been realized by both of them at once but it makes for a good story. Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts on what has transpired through the past chapters. Good day!


	5. Realizations

**Chapter 4: Realizations **

Spike mumbled obscenities as he hiked up the front stoop of the Summers home; he wasn't pleased to say the least. First, Buffy goes patrolling while vulnerable and without backup of any kind, and then Buffy gets injured and lays in a miniature puddle of her own blood. His movements and silent curses were interrupted by the slayer shifting restlessly in his masculine arms, Spike spared a glance to the young blonde woman in his arms as he reached for the door knob stopping with a comical expression on his face as the door whipped open to reveal a worried Joyce Summers.

"Spike—What happened to my daughter!?" Joyce demanded as she moved aside and motioned for him to enter, Spike entered with minimal hesitation and set the unconscious slayer on the chesterfield. Risking a glance at the mother of the bane of his existence he jumped up realizing that he had spent a few extra seconds than he had intended huddled beside Buffy.

Spike cleared his throat as he thought of what to say to the slayer's mum; "Ta' she'll be 'right mum, just a couple bumps and bruises." He claimed, putting a reassuring smile on his face while walking to the front door. Joyce smiled back and put a hand on his leather clad arm, Spike turned to face the kind lady that he had grown fond of over the past few months sipping on hot coco, and ranting about his buggerin' love life.

"You don't have to leave Spike. Matter of fact I won't allow it, it's after dark and I will not stand for things attacking you on your way back home." She declared with a serious look on her face.

"I—"

She cut him off before he could retort, "I am not taking no for an answer either." She grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him back into the living room, forcing him to take a seat.

"Oi! Mum, I can handle 'yself!" Spike tried getting to his feet, only to be pushed back down.

"Stay."

"Oi! Fine I'll bloody well stay… only if the bleeding scoobs don't show up out of nowhere like they tend to do." Just as he finished his nightly rant, Buffy shifted and came to, "Well, Good bloody mornin' slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother with uncertainty, "How exactly did I get here?" feeling sheepish for not knowing what was going on it was her job after all.

"Spike brought you." Joyce blurted with a radiating smile, "He's staying here tonight."

"Good." She then realized what her mom said, "Why?" she added with a hint of humor.

Spike snorted, mumbling. "'cuz I bloody well 'ave to." Shaking his head he hefted his boot clad feet onto the sofa, earning a growl of disapproval from Joyce. "Sorry." He returned his feet to the carpeted floor and began untying his boots while cursing under his breath. Buffy sent him a warning glare; he rose his scarred eyebrow and looked to the left.

"Well that's it for me. I'm dead on my feet, so I'm gonna catch some shut eye. Goodnight Spike, Buffy you will be alright?" Joyce asked trying her luck with the 'worried mother' card. Buffy nodded in the affirmative and glanced at Spike holding his gaze telling him that she wanted to talk to him after her mother was asleep.

"I'll be fine mom, I just wanna talk to Spike for a few moments and I'm gonna hit the sac too." Buffy reassured her mom with tenderness in her eyes, this scared Spike since the look was directed at himself. "Spike and I have a few things to discuss." She winked at him, Spike's jaw dropped to the red oak coffee table that sat in the middle of the living area.

"Alright sweetheart, not too late now." She warned, as she stretched and tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. Turning to walk up the stairs she waved over her shoulder before disappearing from view. Sighing; Buffy stood from the couch and walked over to where Spike was leaned against the wall, outstretching her small hand to him she sent him a gorgeous smile that reached her eyes causing him to melt where he stood.

"Right, I best be off then…" Spike turned to make his exit but was halted by a strong grip that found its mark on the back of his duster, "Oi! Watch the soddin' coat!" He began twisting and turning trying to escape the death grip of the slayer; he soon gave up and allowed himself to be pulled away from the door. Spike was surprised to find Buffy wrap her arms around his stomach.

"Spike, I need to tell you something." Buffy whispered so quietly that he had to strain to catch what she said.

"Wot is it luv?" Spike rose his scarred brow expectantly, "'s something wrong?"

"No!"

He winced at the tone in her voice.

"Wot then?"

"I—I think I'm falling for you." Buffy whispered even quieter, "It's really wigging me out."

Spike's jaw dropped to the floor for the second time that evening; how was this possible? Angel claimed her, by prophecy one who was claimed by a master vampire can't touch one who was not encouraged by the claimer. "That's soddin' ridiculous!" Spike exclaimed as he made launched himself out the door and began pacing on the back deck.

Buffy followed after him like a bat out of hell, there had to be a logical explanation for this preposterous outcome. "What do you mean ridiculous!?" Buffy exclaimed, readying herself to send her fist into the gorgeous face of this straight up hottie of a master vampire.

"It isn't possible pet, once you're claimed you can't have anyone else but the claimer unless you are given the right permission." Spike stated while fishing in his pockets for a cigarette for he can't stand to be around the slayer for fear of what he might do. He wasn't scared of Peaches just of the fact that he can't stand to have his heart ripped out and stepped on. Not again. Not this night.

"I'm nobody's property Spike. I have my free will." Buffy remarked as she sat on the patio table, Spike snorted.

"You really don't know how a claim works luv." He declared with a slightly condescending smirk. "Buffy, luv. Pet. I can understand your denial and utter confusion; who can blame you?" Spike muttered, "I sure wouldn't want to be claimed by the greatest poofter." He added with a humorous chuckle. Truth be told he'd rather be arse deep in an ocean full of piranhas then be his Sire's lapdog.

_Oh God… _Buffy thought to herself. "Can it be reversed?" She asked with her eyes full of burning tears, she had a vulnerable undertone to her voice when she said this hating the fact that her voice cracked so much, Spike caught this and sent her a worried look; he gazed deeply into her green depths immediately losing himself momentarily; regaining his composure and realizing the sincerity in her question he took an unneeded deep breath and sat beside her on the table.

"Goldie, there is one of two ways to reverse a claim." He took a long much needed drag off his smoke and flicked it into the yard; risking a glance at Buffy before continuing he brushed a loose strand of golden hair from her beautiful face. Spike prepared himself to name the different ways to reverse the claim. _Please don't hate me for this, pet._ He thought to himself quietly before gazing up into the stars. "Option the first; Kill the claimer. Option the second; a claim can be reversed if a master vampire that despises or loathes the claimer; or vice versa, by staking his/her claim to the claimed." Spike glanced at the lovely blonde woman in front of him, it was too late before he realized what he had done; he had just sealed his fate. "Bloody hell…"

"Then I want you to reverse it Spike." Buffy demanded as she took her sweater off, "Please."

"It's not that simple pet…" he started before he was cut off by a slayer who was growing impatient.

"Why?"

"Pet…"

"Spike, tell me!" Buffy demanded, her voice dripping with venom.

"The claimed, has to either trust the other vampire with their life; or is in love wit' the vampire." _I'm sorry luv. _What came from Buffy's mouth next shell shocked Spike to no end.

"I love you, Spike."

XXXXXXXX

TBC? Reviews please!


	6. I love you

**I thank you all for your reviews and patience with me, I'm sorry for taking so long. I've had a request from another author for a story; so I've been trying to figure out what kind of a plot line I'm gonna have. So without further ado; I present CHAPTER 5! **

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: I love you?**

Spike stood still as a statue; staring at the petite blonde girl in front of him flabbergasted. "Beggin' yer' bloody pardon?" _Love? _ He snapped out of his state of shock with a violent shake of his platinum blonde head and a raised eyebrow looking at the slayer expectantly; Buffy giggled at the comic expression that adorned the master vampire's pale face.

"Jeez, Spike. Dumb much?" She winked at him.

"Oi! Bloody 'ell slayer, I'm not… Wait did you just wink at me?" Spike choked out as he began shuffling uncomfortably on his feet. _Slayer? Wink at me? No. Impossible… Right? _The master vampire thought to himself while absently digging for his smokes in the deep pockets of his treasured black leather duster; finding one he brought it up to his lips only to get it snatched out of his hands.

"Hey! What did I say about smoking in the house?" Buffy scolded him with a look of mock anger, "This is a poison free house, pal."

Spike raised his scarred brow at Buffy in question then tried to snatch his smoke back; Buffy sidestepped him and stuck her foot out immediately upending him and sending him sprawling to a cursing heap of leather. "Bloody 'ell!!" He regained his footing and began lashing out again attempting to re-acquire his cigarette from the slayer.

"Go outside if--" she was cut off by Spike's mouth latched onto hers in passion. Buffy was taken by surprise from the sudden kiss; soon she melted into his embrace and began tussling with his cold tongue for domination. _Spike lips… Lips of Spike! Oh my god… _she thought to herself but was soon brought spiraling back to reality by Spike tearing himself away from her.

"B-Buffy…" He began; with a sneer he turned on his heel and booked it out the door and down the moonlit streets leaving a confused and hurt Buffy staring after him.

"Spike…" Buffy whispered in the direction that the vampire took off in; she took a deep shaky breath and slowly closed the door locking it behind her. She leant against the door with a huff, but the slid down to the carpeted floor; laying her face into her hands and elbows propped on her shaking knees she began to cry. A few minutes past and she looked up from her hands and wiped her eyes, she put a look of determination on; and scooted up the stairs getting dressed she decided to go and patrol for the second time that night. _Stupid vampire, I'll show him! _

XXXXXXXXX

The streets were rather quiet for the master vampire as he strolled aimlessly down the abandoned street side; glancing at his newly acquired bottle of bourbon he brought it up to his lips and took a deep chug of the golden brown liquid. Spike began thinking of what transpired in the past hour; "I can't believe that bossy chit had the audacity to steal my smoke! The bitch!" he scolded the chilly night air, as he took another long drink of his bottle and spat the remnants of the liquid at a store window in disgust. "What's worse!? I kissed the bloody slayer!" He took another swig in attempt to wash the taste of the slayer out of his mouth.

Spike began walking down a dark alley, where he felt someone following him; "Right mate, vampire 'ere you git. Bloody well invented ''fraid of the dark'." He turned to face the stalker with a growl. He grimaced when he saw who it was; "Red? What are you doin' out 'ere in the dark? Alone nonetheless." Spike began walking towards her when he saw that she wasn't moving. Stopping as another voice rang through his ears.

"She's not alone, Fang breath. She's got me." Xander walked around the corner to make his presence know to the vampire.

Spike chuckled; "Oh right! And what exactly could you do if a vampire or demon attacked you?" He waited for a response of which never came. "Tis' what I though whelp, you'd be a meal." He turned to leave but was stopped short as he heard one name.

"Buffy." Willow called.

Spike turned and looked into her green eyes for any hint of worry; finding it he replied. "What 'bout 'er?" he took another swig of his bourbon and leaned against the wall to his right. He watched the pair with amusement and expectancy; noticing a flaw in their posture he began unnervingly worried. "What's wrong? Is the slayer okay? Not that I care." Spike spoke as if trying to convince himself that he didn't care, but in truth he had learned over the past few months he had been falling for the petite pain in his arse. _Bloody pathetic… _

"We tried calling her, but there was no answer… we think something happened." Xander replied with a sneer.

"Is that right? Well she's probably just nested in her nice and cozies for the night." Spike hated Harris but he was persistent, he liked that. Snorting he straightened himself from the wall and moved to the end of the alley, he began walking through the cemetery. "Have a good night whelp, see ya Red." Willow and Xander watched in awe as the peroxide vampire walked through the dark alley with a certain swagger and a bounce to his step, Willow was mesmerized by him she felt herself smile at the thought of herself being the one that he was going to find

Taking another drink he turned the corner to the mausoleum where he shacked himself up days before, when he first ran into the slayer; Spike pushed the door open and stepped into the pitch black building of cold stone. He was stopped as he heard a shrill scream, followed by an unmistakably strong scent that he grew to know fairly well in the past century. Slayer blood, _bloody fucking hell! When will she learn! _Spike took off at lightning speeds through the cemetery to where the screams were coming from. He was greeted with the sight of Buffy battling tooth and nail with a swarm of demons.

Spike would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised to see the slayer actually brutalizing the group of demons, especially after the injuries she had sustained earlier in the night. He watched as the slayer weaved in and out like a professional boxer with feline grace; he hadn't noticed that he was slack jawed until his cigarette fell from between his lips.

Buffy did an acrobatic cartwheel hitting all three demons in the jaw and sending them sprawling into painful heaps, as she got to her feet; she froze as she felt a familiar presence somewhere close by. She smiled slightly; grabbing her hunting knife from the belt loops of her cream colored khaki cargo pants. Buffy began slicing through each demon with inhuman precision and a maniacal smirk on her face.

Sighing, "Well, that feels much better." She muttered to herself; dusting herself off she turned and began walking through the cemetery towards her home with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

Spike shook his head quickly and started off in the direction that Buffy had gone in, removing himself from the bush he was hidden behind he took off at a run to catch up with her. He slowed to a stop a few hundred yards from her house as she abruptly stopped; he shifted behind a building when he saw her turning to face his direction. Spike silently cursed as he smacked his knee on a crate, causing him to tumble onto his arse in his drunken stupor. He laid sprawled with his left leg dangling over the top of the crate; his right leg on the cold cement; his duster folded over his face. Spike removed the duster from his face and looked around in surprise; stopping his movements as his eyes landed on a pair of fairly expensive designer boots, his eyes trailing from the boots to the khaki pants, then to a surprisingly revealing blood red silk blouse then to the face of an amused slayer standing over him with her arms crossed loosely across her chest. Her brow raised in humor.

"Wot the bloody 'ell are you gawking at slayer?" Spike raised his scarred brow in question as he attempted to make his way to his feet, succeeding in only falling ungracefully right back onto his backside with a yelp of surprise. "Balls." He cursed as he glanced back up at the woman he has grown rather fond of in the past months with a look of helplessness.

"Poor Spikey has fallen down and he can't get up." Buffy teased, kneeling down to his level.

Spike glared at her and pointed his finger at her; "You're one step 'way missy." He slurred with warning as his vision soon began to drift in and out of focus, making the master vampire's head spin uncomfortably he looked to the slayer and began to say something but it came out as a whisper. He lost himself in blackness as he lost consciousness in a deep dreamless slumber.

Buffy looked at him with loving eyes, _I can't believe I've actually fallen Spike… SPIKE! This is definitely way wiggy, but it feels right. _She thought to herself as she let a smile slowly spread across her face, as she looked at her watch, 4:13 AM, it read, her eyes widened in alert. "Sunrise!" Buffy yelled as she bent and hefted Spike's prone form onto her shoulders and she ran to her house. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she set the unconscious vampire on the chesterfield she went to the window and closed the curtains as she noticed the sun starting to peak through the horizon bathing the street in a gorgeous combination of yellow, red, and pink. She smiled at the sight as she closed the curtains fully making the go pitch black; it's been a while since she has seen an actual sunrise. Buffy walked over to the side table and turned the designer lamp on low setting lightly illuminating Spike's bleached hair as he lay unmoving.

Spike began mumbling in his slumber, Buffy strained to listen to his quiet words. "I'm… sorry B-Buffy, I love you." Her eyes widened at what she heard, Spike loved her back! Buffy sat beside the slumbering vampire, running her hand through his curly surprisingly soft locks; bending she kissed his forehead sweetly before whispering in his ear.

"I love you too, baby."

Buffy stifled a cat like yawn, feeling tired she put her feet up on the couch and kicked off her boots, she nestled her head into his neck and soon there after she allowed much needed sleep to overcome her with a radiating smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC? Reviews please! Like it? Hate it? Let me know, if I need to change anything!


	7. What?

A/N: Sorry peeps! I totally went on a long unexpected hiatus… Well, I'm happy to say that your wait is now over. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I wrote this story on! :p

Chapter 7: What?

Spike awoke at sundown with a pulsating headache; he groaned and massaged his throbbing temples, as he looked around the darkened sitting room. He found that he was indeed still in the Summers' residence, Spike frowned feeling a warm weight leaning on him.

He nearly fell off the small couch when he noticed that the presence was none other than the petite blonde slayer, arching a curious eyebrow he searched her beautiful relaxed facial features with a small smirk etching at the corner of his dry lips. Licking them to moisten the cracking skin, he sighed and decided to try unencumbering himself from the women he had found he had hidden feelings for. _Hn, I aint got no death wish yet.. Best keep those feelings to meself.. _he thought, rising to his feet shakily. Spike turned to walk to the kitchen to fetch himself a cigarette while the bint was asleep, the elbow of his precious duster caught on the lamp occupying the end table causing it to tumble to the floor with a loud crash.

Spike cursed colourfully, "Bugger!" he stood stock still training his hearing on the living room where he heard rustling.

"Spike?" he heard.

Spike closed his eyes in defeat, might as well get staked with pride. "Yer' bloody right, luv. Who you expectin'? Peaches?" he cursed his existence once again as he heard his voice crack, he was William the Bloody, The Big Bad… His voice never cracked! His musings were cut short as the slayer trounced into the kitchen, her golden waves of hair strewn erratically about the top of her head. He chuckled.

Buffy frowned at the blonde menace's seemingly humorous chuckle, "What?" she asked looking down at herself in speculation, expecting to find something wrong.

Spike rose an eyebrow and decided to see how long it'd take for her to figure out what was so funny, "Nuttin, pet.. I'm goin' to see if its too early to get drunk." He smirked one last time at the clueless blonde slayer, he was out the door. Once outside in the brisk night air, he sniffed the cold breeze and smirked. "Right then, time to procure me some of man's second best friend… Whiskey." Chuckling he wandered the streets and stared at the passing teens going to the Bronze, Spike had to fight the growing urge to simply bite into the next person he saw. Shaking his head he nodded to the bouncer that sat on the stool by the door.

The man looked up and smirked, "Hey yo, Billy Idol. Go on in man." He leaned forward and opened the door with a gesture inside the club.

Spike frowned and nodded at the man before straightening and cockily swaggering into the club with a satisfied smirk on his face as he felt many hormonal teenage glances met him, ranging from petite redheads to gothic raven haired women. "Well, looks like Spike has himself a fan club." He chuckled and sauntered up to the crowded bar. He smirked and lit the cigarette that dangled from his pursed lips.

"I'll take a whiskey, and leave the bottle.." he planted a 50 dollar bill on the bar and smirked discreetly, "Keep em comin' and you will have a nice little tip." He chuckled lowly at the surprised look on the rather attractive redhead barkeep.

Buffy wandered the house bored to tears, she rubbed her throbbing neck, over the claim mark that Angel unknowingly bestowed upon her. She grunted in anger as she recalled when Spike had told her just why she felt off-beat, she now hated Angel with a burning passion. The next time she saw that tall poopy head she was gonna have a few choice words that would make her seem like a female trucker, followed by Mr. Pointy in his dead unbeating heart.

She frowned when she looked into her mirror she gasped, her hair looked terrible! Then the slayer realized what was so funny to the peroxide vampire. "Spike! You could have said something!" she screamed at the mirror in anger, oh he's so dead… err deader.

_Nice logic there Buffy… Nice._

Infuriated the slayer fixed up her appearance and decided to go burn off some steam, she'd go to find some poor little vampire to take her anger out on. "Oh I do hope Spike is that vampire.." she muttered to herself as she grabbed her stake and hid it in the waistband of her jeans, she was out the door a second or two later and broke into a run towards Restfield Cemetery.

Angel had decided to move on with his life, Buffy obviously can take care of herself. He hated to admit it but with the way he was around Buffy made him relax somewhat, however his declaration before he left her house, to his grandchilde still stood. He simply shrugged his broad shoulders as he past the Welcome to the City of Angels sign and sighed, perhaps a new start in a new city is what he needed. To be a champion of the people, not of a slayer. Now that he thought about it, his phase of puppy love with the slayer probably made his life harder. Now, he had no ties to this city. Or so he thought.

That's chapter 7! I hope I did good. R&R please!


End file.
